The advent of relatively low-cost eye gaze tracking subsystems have increased the utilization of eye gaze tracking in user interfaces as a replacement for mouse, keyboard, gesture and other types of input. Gaze dwell (i.e., tracking when a user is focusing on an item) is the technique mostly used to trigger events such as button clicking. However, the eye gaze signal tends to be noisy and imprecise. Thus, item selection in a user interface using eye gaze tracking tends to be quite error prone and the system can easily misinterpret the user's intent. Additionally, the user can inadvertently trigger a selection, button click, and so forth. Thus, eye gaze tracking has yet to find wide acceptance.
It is within this context that the present embodiments arise.